Deep blue love (The Daugther of love and hate)
by Samwell123
Summary: Mi particular visión del final de "Lost Girl". Solo tres capítulos confirman este minific. Espero que os guste.
1. fighting the world

**FIGTHING THE WORLD**

Bo está subida en la cornisa del alto rascacielos. Su vestido de cuero negro, con ribetes de color Burdeos emite un brillo siniestro a la luz de la gran luna que se cierne, indómita y vigilante, sobre la ciudad.

"Soy tu reina"…"Soy tu reina"…"Soy tu reina"…— la súcubo emite su mantra maldito, insertado en lo más profundo de su alma, mientras alza las manos, como si intentara alcanzar la luna que se alza encima suya. El vestido entreabierto deja entrever el inicio de sus rotundos pechos así como una pequeña porción de piel que, perdida su curvatura, se muestra tersa y firme en pos de sus dulces hombros…

La marca de Hades brilla de nuevo, azul maldito, en la blanca piel de Bo. Los ojos de la súcubo acompañan el destellar azulado. Sus manos se elevan más y más en el cielo…

—"Soy tu reina"… —el mundo se transforma en un inmenso surtidor de chi que empieza a emanar, al principio con suavidad, pero luego con gran violencia, de todas y cada una de las ventanas de los edificios circundantes.

Bo está secando la vida de la ciudad…

—Luego vendrá el mundo entero —piensa Jack mientras contempla, con una mueca de satisfacción, el funcionamiento del arma definitiva que tanto tiempo le ha llevado hacer funcionar…su hija.

La vida se muere…

La luna palidece…

Bo brilla en tono azul mortal…

Hades canta en silencio su maléfico triunfo…

La puerta de la azotea se abre con un ligero crujido y Jack desvía, por un segundo, la mirada de los vibrantes chorros de chi azulado que confluyen en la boca de Bo y, a través de ella, lo llenan de un poder absoluto. Un poder excitante, caliente, orgasmático… placer a cambio del dolor del mundo.

Tamsin aparece en el quicio de la puerta. La brava valquiria extiende sus alas, negras como la oscuridad que se empieza a cernir sobre el mundo…negras como la semilla maldita que crece en su interior. ¡Oh, si!, la valquiria quizás esté condenada, pero de seguro que va hacer todo lo posible para que el maligno Hades comparta su destino.

Jack duda. Puede que Bo sea suficiente para dominar el mundo, pero luego hay que gobernarlo. Por eso es por lo que plantó su semilla en el interior de la más brava valquiria jamás conocida…para crear un general a la altura de sus demoníacos ejércitos. No es cuestión de eliminar ese fruto antes de que haya florecido.

—Vamos Tamsin —Hades se tensa esperando el vano ataque de la valquiria—. Sabes que no puedes vencerme. ¿Por qué no dejas de ser una chica tan rebelde y te pliegas a tu destino? Bo ya lo ha hecho —Jack hace un leve gesto con su mano azulada en dirección a su hija.

—Ella no —la suave voz de Lauren retumba con delicadeza por toda la azotea surgiendo de detrás de las alas de Tamsin. La calidez de su voz llega, incluso, hasta el alma de Bo. La súcubo se remueve, presa de una cierta incomodidad a la que no puede poner forma. Los zarcillos de chi azul dudan en el aire—, pero yo si.

—Mi querida doctora —Hades se ríe. Lauren da un par de rápidos pasos y roza con suavidad el hombro de Jack—. ¡Lauren! —la sonrisa de Hades se congela en su cara.

Lauren Lewis siente como la corriente de poder fluye del cuerpo de Hades hacia el suyo propio. Un poder inmenso y doloroso que amenaza quebrar todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Su puño acumula la energía en forma de destello azul que la arrancan gemidos desde lo más profundo de su ser…

La doctora descarga el puño con rabia infinita en la cara de Hades…

El poder de un Dios…

Para matar a un Dios.

Lauren jadea. De su boca emanan leves zarcillos de saliva que se seca con el dorso de la mano mientras intenta recuperar la respiración y, más que ordenar, ruega a su corazón que se estabilice. El puño le arde como si lo hubiera metido en las mismísimas brasas del infierno.

—Debería estar muerto —Tamsin se interpone entre la doctora y el maltrecho cuerpo de Jack, espatarrado en una esquina de la azotea, pero con ligeros signos de seguir con vida.

—Bo lo está alimentando —sentencia Lauren con una mezcla de preocupación y de certeza sobre algo que ya sospechaba…matar a Hades no va a ser tan fácil.

—Golpéalo de nuevo —la valquiria apenas deja entrever sus emociones, pero su tono de voz le hace saber a la doctora que Tamsin empieza a preocuparse.

—Su poder me mataría. Lo justo he podido canalizarlo una vez —Lauren sentencia con firmeza mientras encamina sus pasos hacia Bo—. Vigila que no se levante. Yo se que hay que hacer.

No hay tiempo ni para sutilezas, ni para el amor. Lauren sabe que no es momento de mostrarse dubitativa, cariñosa, o suave. Es hora de hacer las cosas tal y como deben hacerse. La doctora llega hasta Bo y, agarrando a la súcubo por la cintura, da un fuerte tirón y derrumba a Bo sobre la azotea. Los chorros de chi titilan en la oscuridad de la noche y el flujo vital del mundo retorna, con suavidad, a sus propietarios…

La vida se da un respiro.

Bo se revuelve, indómita y salvaje. Azul mortal en sus ojos. Manos convertidas en garras que atrapan la garganta de Lauren. Boca entreabierta ávida del dulce chi de su enemiga…

El color salva a Lauren…

La profundidad color avellana de un par de ojos que, semejantes a dos dagas inquisitivas, se introducen en la férrea oscuridad que domina el cuerpo de la súcubo y navegan hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Lauren? —Bo ahoga un gemido al dejar escapar una pregunta que duele.

—Esto te protegerá, cariño —la suavidad de la caricia que la doctora dedica a la mejilla de Bo, deteniéndose por un instante a disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de su amada, justo antes de deslizar sus manos por el cuello de Bo y ajustar el cierre del collar, da por afirmativa la callada respuesta.

"Por darme la libertad de amar, y yo lo hago"

El collar se funde con la piel del cuello de Bo. Intensos destellos plateados refulgen a la luz de una asustada luna que, poco a poco, va recuperando su color, tal y como la vida se va recuperando en este mundo aun negro. La marca de Hades vibra, azul apagado que no puede combatir contra el blanco deslumbrante que ciñe el cuello de la súcubo. Bo cierra los ojos pues la lucha entre el bien y el mal, el azul y el blanco, es dolorosa. Un dolor que traspasa su alma y la deja sin aliento. La azotea desaparece...

 _Bo está en una habitación, todavía con los contornos difuminados. Sus ojos intentan enfocar una lejana figura apostada al otro extremo de la pristina habitación. Una tenue música acompaña toda la escena. ¿Sueño, realidad?..._

—¡No! —el grito de Hades acompaña sus frenéticos movimientos en pos de la doctora. Tamsin se interpone entre ellos dos.

—¡Lauren! —la voz de Tamsin, teñida de preocupación alerta a Lauren, que desvía su mirada hacia el maléfico Jack. En la voz de la valquiria está teñida la implícita sensación de que ella no va a ser suficiente para detener la carga del Dios de la oscuridad.

—Aparta —el grito de la doctora hace saltar a la valquiria un par de pasos hacia un lado.

La mano de Lauren se mueve con celeridad y saca del bolsillo de su cazadora el "arma inútil"…

Adamantino y oro…

Feroces destellos del boomerang letal que surca la azotea, impulsado por toda la fuerza del amor de Lauren…

El poder de Zeus girando en el aire…

El poder de un Dios…

Para matar a otro Dios…

 _La estancia vibra y se aclara. Bo contempla en toda su plenitud a una virginal Lauren, vestido blanco brillante, semejante a una Diosa…una Afrodita terrenal. La mano de Lauren gira la manivela de la caja en sentido contrario a como ella lo hizo hace mucho, mucho tiempo. La música la embarga. La sonrisa de su Afrodita la estremece, altera, excita, ruboriza… La oscuridad, en forma de leve zarcillo, abandona el alma de Bo y navega la blancura de la habitación hacia la caja, desapareciendo en su interior._

— _Se acabó —la infinita ternura de la voz de Lauren acuna a Bo…_

—¡Lauren! —Bo abre los ojos justo a tiempo de ver como la "inútil herradura" cercena el cuello de Jack. El cuerpo de Hades se desploma sobre la azotea y su cabeza rueda hasta detenerse a los pies de Tamsin.

—Tamsin —susurra la doctora señalando el hombro impoluto de Bo, donde ya no brilla la marca azul de la maldad.

—Me lo llevo —sentencia la valquiria agarrando con una mano la cabeza desmembrada del maligno padre de Bo y caminando un par de pasos hasta el cuerpo exánime de Hades—. Este cabrón es capaz de encontrar la manera de resucitar. Llevémosle de vuelta al Tartaro.

Las negras alas de Tamsin refulgen en la brillante oscuridad de la noche con mil y un puntos brillantes, como estrellas que quisieran acompañar a la valquiria en su tenebroso recorrido. Tamsin y Hades desaparecen en un suspiro…

La vida definitivamente vuelve al mundo.

—Me equivoqué —Lauren aferra con fuerza los hombros de Bo y la sacude para comprobar que está bien—. La mueca de felicidad de la súcubo le da la respuesta que necesita oír. Me equivoqué al dejarte sola y casi no consigo arreglarlo.

—Pero al final lo has logrado ¿No es así? —Bo susurra la pregunta con un ligero temor tremolando en sus labios.

Los labios de Lauren buscan la boca de Bo con ansiedad…dando por callada la respuesta.


	2. True romance

**TRUE ROMANCE.**

 **Para Neshlud...por siempre ella.**

Bo se pierde en la boca de Lauren. Intenta recorrer con suavidad todo el contorno de la misma con leves mordiscos, pero la ansiedad y la excitación la pierden y hunde su lengua sin remisión en el cálido pozo que la llama con ansiedad. Busca con urgencia la lengua de su amada. El primer contacto de las puntas, solo un leve roce, la arranca a la súcubo un gemido inconsistente pues Lauren insiste en el contacto y Bo debe de callar, concentrada en sentir el violento roce de toda la superficie de la lengua de Lauren contra la suya. La doctora muerde la punta de Bo, arrancando de nuevo un gemido esta vez más gutural y primario. Bo, ligeramente asustada de lo que su cuerpo la empieza a pedir, deshace el íntimo contacto y pone una leve y dolorosa distancia entre su boca y la de Lauren. La súcubo intenta controlar sus impulsos más animales mientras navega, ora en los ojos avellanas de Lauren, ora en la humedad pristina que tapiza los labios de su amada. Los labios de Lauren brillan, cargados de humedad, a la luz de la luna. Invitación y tentación. Promesa de placeres nunca ocultos y siempre deseados. La súcubo posa sus manos con suavidad a ambos lados de la cara de Lauren e intenta mantener una serenidad que ya empieza a ser imposible de mantener. La doctora tiene sus manos posadas en los hombros de Bo, como si quisiera protegerla del relente nocturno que ella cree que es lo que eriza el vello de su amada. Que equivocada está. No es el frío lo que altera a la súcubo. Es el calor. Un calor intenso e indómito que empieza a instalarse en el bajo vientre de la súcubo y la esta empezando a hacer perder el control.

—Lauren —gime Bo sin convicción.

Y la doctora, nuestra querida doctora, sabe que lo que está haciendo es muy peligroso. Que debería parar ya y tomarse el antídoto que lleva en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Bastante ha tenido su cuerpo con la arremetida de los poderes de Hades como para ahora tentar más a la suerte en una ruleta rusa de emociones primarias, que es lo que supone el más leve contacto con Bo. Pero Lauren quiere arriesgarse. Despedirse a lo grande de una faeidad inconclusa y errónea. Quiere hacerlo al modo fae con Bo. No quiere amor, ni siquiera ansia sexo…

Quiere una explosión atómica de placer. Quiere fundirse con Bo y hundirse junto a ella en los más recónditos senderos del placer más puro y doloroso. Ella todo quiere ser orgasmo. Y quiere a Bo, convertida en orgasmo puro para cabalgar juntas hasta lo más alto del mundo del placer. Y luego, sanadas por el sagrado contacto de sus cuerpos, emerger a un mundo muevo y maravilloso…

Un mundo sin Jack…

Un mundo con Bo.

Lauren canaliza los poderes de Bo y los lanza a través de los hombros de su amada, buscando el principio de todo…la emoción pura y primaria del placer en si mismo.

Bo se retuerce al sentir sus propios poderes, avalancha escarlata que se retrepa por sus hombros e invade todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Un calor indómito y salvaje la domina. Los labios de Lauren, más que húmedos, inundados de una saliva excitante la llaman, tal y como hacían los cantos de las sirenas con los marineros, hacia la dulce perdición del placer sin parangón…

Lauren desabrocha con urgencia la parte superior del vestido de Bo. Dejando los pechos de la súcubo al aire.

Bo se corre. Solo un poquito. La punta del iceberg del gigantesco orgasmo que acecha, inclemente, entre sus piernas. La súcubo apenas tiene tiempo de dejar que un inmisericorde pensamiento recorra su mente antes de perder el control por completo: "Cuando llegue abajo me voy a morir de placer".

Los pezones de Bo, dulces flores tiernas y suaves, se agigantan y endurecen hasta convertirse en dos duros diamantes que refulgen a la luz de la luna. Una luna que asiste asombrada al despliegue de pasión que tiene lugar en la azotea. Lauren se aplica a la dulce tarea de desbastar esos diamantes con la humedad de su boca, con los embates de su lengua desenfrenada. Una de sus manos transmite más y más poder por el cuerpo de Bo. La otra desciende por el bajo vientre, buscando el húmedo destino que la aguarda entre las trémulas, vibrantes y anhelantes piernas de la súcubo.

Bo se corre…otro poquito.

No quiere dejarse ir. Todavía no. Se dice entre gemidos. No hasta que ella esté dentro mía.

A duras penas la súcubo logra desabrocharse el pantalón y dejar que este, junto con sus inundadas bragas, caiga hasta sus rodillas. Dejandro franco el camino a la mano de Lauren.

La doctora arremete sin piedad. Primero refrotando su mano por el interior de los muslos de Bo, recogiendo toda la humedad que se desliza de la dulce caverna que tiene intención de recorrer hasta el último de sus rincones. Los dedos de la doctora se hunden, inmisericordes, en el interior de Bo.

Bo se corre…demasiado esta vez.

Los dedos entran…

Bo se corre.

Los dedos salen…

Bo gime.

Lauren desliza su boca desde los pezones desgastados hasta la boca anhelante de su amante. Ojos convertidos en dos lapsilazules. El poder compartido la ayuda a tomar el chi de Bo. Una corriente azul de pequeños orgasmos que van creciendo…creciendo…creciendo…

Los dedos entran y salen…

La humedad desborda el interior de la súcubo…

Bo se corre…esta vez más allá del límite.

Lauren chupa con avidez el gigantesco orgasmo azulado que se vierte de la boca de Bo.

Los dedos entran y salen…

Bo ya no se corre…

La súcubo, toda ella, es orgasmo. Puro, dulce y doloroso orgasmo que amenaza con dividirla en partes infinitas de placer.

Lauren seca la boca de Bo.

La súcubo siente que la vida se le va por la boca, convertida en puro placer. Se rebela y reclama lo que es suyo. Sorbe el chi de Lauren como si la boca entreabierta de su amada fuera el último oasis de un desierto infinito. Bo golpea a Lauren con un salvaje toque de sus poderes. Lauren se sacude, presa de un placer sin límites y Bo aprovecha el ligero instante para tomar el control. Coge a Lauren por la cintura y la sienta en el alfeizar de la azotea. Arranca sus pantalones y destroza las bragas. Se permite un segundo para contemplar el hermoso objeto de su deseo. Hinchado, palpitante y húmedo…

Lauren abre las piernas. Se ofrece. Se entrega. Se derrite.

Bo hunde su cara entre las piernas de Lauren, dispuesta a devorarla hasta que el mundo mismo se detenga.

Lauren la recibe. La siente…

Bo la lame…la sorbe…la devora.

Lauren se corre…demasiado. La doctora no es capaz de aguantar el salvaje embate de una súcubo desatada.

La lengua de Bo recorre…

Lauren se corre…más allá de lo mentalmente permitido.

La lengua de Bo succiona…

Lauren se corre…navegando más allá del placer…cerca del dolor.

Bo muerde, destroza, arremete, devora…se lleva el alma de Lauren en húmedos orgasmos que se deslizan por las comisuras de sus labios.

Lauren ya no se corre…ella toda es placer volátil que fluye a la noche. Grita. La doctora grita como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Bo levanta la cabeza y sonríe. Sonrisa salvaje y animal de satisfacción.

Ambas se funden en un beso primario que acalla todo grito y gemido por breves instantes.

La luna se esconde tras una tenue nube…ligeramente ruborizada por la intensidad de lo que acaba de contemplar.

—Te amo, Lauren Lewiss —Bo separa sus labios de los de su amada para acertar a murmurar tan dulces palabras.

—Hasta el último aliento de nuestras vidas —gime Lauren acariciando el negro cabello de su amada.


	3. The shortest straw

**THE SHORTEST STRAW.**

 **Para Anika, la nueva…Bienvenida a la familia LG.**

Bo está apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza. La visión que tiene es majestuosa y llena de dicha y alegría su corazón. Una hermosa playa de finas arenas doradas que precede a la suavidad del mar Mediterráneo rompiendo en dulces y pequeñas olas cuajadas de una espuma blanca que reluce al sol del atardecer. Puede adivinar, entre otras personas a Dyson y a Alicia paseando, pies descalzos en contacto con la humedad de la arena, por la orilla.

La súcubo ahoga un suspiro de genuina preocupación por el lobo. Sabe que la muerte de Trick quizás haya dejado en Dyson un hueco más profundo de llenar que el que ella misma tiene en su interior. Todo aquello que contribuya ha hacer más fácil la vida de su amigo siempre será bienvenido. En cuanto a Alicia, Bo nada malo puede decir de la humana. No la culpa en absoluto por lo que ha hecho: contarle a su marido todo lo que sucedió mientras él estaba en coma. Bueno, todo no. Alicia ha pasado de largo sobre el tema de los faes y ha incidido en el hecho de que ella y Dyson se acostaron, algo que le ha costado a la mujer la ruptura de su matrimonio…

— _Algo quizás buscado —_ se dice Bo con una sonrisa recordando la pícara mirada y el nerviosismo que acompañaban a Alicia cuando se presentó en la casa de la playa buscando al lobo.

Pues si algo tiene claro Bo es que un amante como Dyson es muy difícil de olvidar, incluso para una fae. Así que supone que para Alicia tuvo que ser toda una revelación descubrir aquel potencial en la cama. Algo de lo que Bo sabe bastante. La súcubo les dedica una tierna mirada, desde la distancia, mientras piensa, bueno, más que pensar se reafirma en la idea de que de no haber estado Lauren a su lado, nunca hubiera podido librarse del la irremediable atracción que desprende Dyson…

Lauren, siempre Lauren.

Bo ahoga el estremecimiento y la ligera excitación que le supone pensar, e incluso pronunciar el nombre de su amada, para dar la espalda a la playa y buscar el contacto visual con Lauren. La doctora está sentada en una silla, con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador, pero parece que un sexto sentido la advierte de que Bo la está mirando y desvía, por un momento, los ojos del ordenador para posar su intensa mirada color avellana en la súcubo. Bo no puede dejar de maravillarse ante la hermosura de su amada y, entre la rotundidad de lo que está viendo, y algún que otro pensamiento ligeramente oscuro sobre los paseantes de la playa que se le acaban de ocurrir, no puede disimular la excitación que empieza a brillar en sus ojos, acompañada de unos suaves y felinos movimientos en dirección a Lauren.

—No —niega con suavidad Lauren luchando contra los efectos del beso que Bo acaba de depositar en su cuello—. Estoy acabando algo importante. Además —Lauren le da una rápida mirada a la pantalla del ordenador, buscando centrarse— Kenzi estará a punto de regresar con los demás. ¿No querrás que tengan que esperarnos mientras oyen nuestros gritos retumbar por la casa?

—Como quieras —Bo mordisquea con suavidad la oreja de Lauren—. Esta noche no podrán dormir por los mismos gritos. Así que no se que es peor, que esperen ahora, o que no duerman a la noche.

—¿Quizás deberíamos ir a pasear por la playa después de cenar? —Lauren hace un vano intento por centrarse en el ordenador.

—¿Estás hablando de volver a asustar a la Luna, igual que hicimos en la azotea, mientras el agua del mar corre por nuestros cuerpos desnudos? —Bo está entrando en modo súcubo y empieza a ser imparable.

—Ven —Lauren le señala una silla que está al lado de la suya—y ayúdame a acabar el trabajo. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso esta noche.

Bo, con cierta pena, desconecta su parte súcubo y presta atención a lo que le está enseñando Lauren. Hay que decir que nuestra querida súcubo ha puesto todo el empeño de su parte por ser de alguna utilidad para el trabajo de Lauren y, poco a poco, lo está logrando.

Por que nuestra querida doctora y Bo han hecho de la casa su residencia permanente, compartiendo la mansión con su legítima dueña, Kenzi. La doctora se ha instalado un pequeño laboratorio en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde hace sus extraños experimentos, buscando, como ella gusta de decir: "El matrimonio entre magia y ciencia". Ese es el legado que le dejó Trick y a ello se dedica. Bueno, no solo se dedica a los experimentos. También ha puesto en marcha un pequeño consultorio donde atiende a las gentes del lugar y les trata de sus dolencias. Todo de forma altruista. Y ahí es donde entra en escena Bo. La perfecta enfermera siempre dispuesta a ayudar a su amada. Una nueva dedicación que, a tenor de los resultados, está llenado el hueco dejado por la muerte de su abuelo.

El ruido del motor de un coche, un camaro amarillo para ser más exactos reclama la atención de nuestra querida pareja y ambas salen al porche de la casa para recibir a los recién llegados. Al volante está Kenzi, risueña y alocada como siempre.

—Hola, BoBo —la menuda morena frena con suavidad el coche y se baja del mismo, levantando el asiento para que los ocupantes del asiento trasero se bajen del camaro.

Mark ha venido a ver a su padre, dejando por unos días el cuidado del Dal Rialta a Bruce, el bondadoso ogro amigo de Kenzi que ahora trabaja en el bar. Vex, bueno Vex nadie sabe por que ha venido. Lo único que sienten todos es que el retorcido y socarrón Mesmer fue de gran ayuda en los días oscuros y su presencia es bienvenida.

Del asiento del copiloto se baja, portando una pequeña cesta de mimbre que acuna con suavidad, la paciente de Lauren. Una Evony reluciente y hermosa. Vestida con la elegancia que solo ella sabe tener. Una Evony más fae que nunca, pero a la vez, y eso es algo que lleva impreso en la mirada, más tierna y humana de lo que nunca fue nuestra querida Morrigan.

El primer trabajo que hizo Lauren nada más llegar a la casa de la playa fue ese precisamente. Deshacer un gran error del pasado y devolver a Evony su faeitud. Algo que no fue en absoluto fácil. Sortear la maldición impresa en las células de Evony le costó a Lauren más de una noche en vela…y a nuestra querida súcubo más de una noche de reprimir los deseos de su naturaleza. Sea como fuere, lo acontecido con Evony fue el primer paso correcto que Lauren dio en su búsqueda incesante del ese extraño matrimonio entre ciencia y magia que se ha convertido en el motor de su vida…pues Bo ya no es el motor de su vida.

Bo es su vida en si misma, igual que Lauren es la vida de Bo…

Ciencia y magia…

Perfecto matrimonio.

—¿Y Tamsin? —Bo deja caer la obvia pregunta al notar la ausencia de la valquiria en el interior del camaro.

—Sigue en el Tártaro —Kenzi sacude la cabeza con cierto pesar—. Ya sabes que solo ahí puede vivir. Si abandona el reino oscuro se empieza a morir y eso es algo que ella no desea en absoluto.

—La semilla maldita de mi padre —Bo deja salir su frustración con un bufido.

—Algo que yo puedo intentar arreglar —Lauren acaricia con suavidad el brazo de Bo, aportándole la calma que nuestra súcubo necesita en este momeneto—¿Se lo hiciste saber, Evony?

—Si —la mórrigan se adelanta un poco, acercando la cesta hacia Lauren y Bo—. Yo misma fui la prueba viviente de que si alguien puede rescatarla de su condición, esa eres tú, Lauren.

—¿Y? —Bo se empieza a enojar por la testarudez de la que está haciendo gala Tamsin al no querer abandonar el Tártaro.

—Bueno —Vex toma la palabra. Parece ser que el mesmer ha sido el acompañante de Evony en su viaje a la oscuridad—. Resulta que el cadáver de tu padre no se ha descompuesto, ni desaparecido. Su cabeza está en lo más profundo de las mazmorras del Tartaro, y su cuerpo lo más alejado y vigilado que se puede. Pero, siempre según palabras de Tamsin, todavía no podemos estar seguros de que la amenaza haya desaparecido. Así que Tamsin se niega a abandonar el Tartaro hasta estar completamente segura.

Un ligero ruido proveniente de la cesta reclama la atención de Lauren y de Bo.

—¿Es? —Lauren murmura la palabra con emoción.

—Tamsin dijo que el Tártaro no es sitio para una pequeña valquiria —Vex se encoje de hombros.

—Ava Adaline —Evony acerca la cesta a las dos mujeres y, con suavidad, retira ligeramente una pequeña sábana bordada para que Bo y Lauren contemplen a un bebe rollizo, con pequeños rizos dorados, que extiende sus manitas buscando el contacto—. Así la ha llamado Tamsin.

Bo extiende un dedo y deja que la pequeña valquiria coja con fuerza su dedo. Una lágrima, plateada y pequeña, rueda por la mejilla de la súcubo.

—Ava Adaline Dennis lewis —sentencia risueña Kenzi—. Siempre y cuando acepteis la responsabilidad.

—Oh, Dios —gime Bo.

Lauren se aproxima a la canasta y acerca su dedo para que Ava Adaline lo coja con la mano libre. Le dedica a Bo una intensa mirada y ambas se funden en un tierno beso.

—Hasta el último aliento de nuestras vidas —sentencian las dos mujeres separando sus labios y sonriendo de pura felicidad…


End file.
